My New Generation
by TigerLily6
Summary: What to fill in here? Just that this fic is about Harry&co's kids going to Hoggie's and, well, I'm not gonna tell you! Just Read and Review and be done with (Shakespere, hehe)


The New Generation

The New Generation

By: TigerLily*

Hi, so, this is a new fic. The people in HP have got older and have kids. Some of these are the same age as each other and some are older. Well, just Read! Reviews are also welcome. Just write what U think of this story. Flames are okay. As I want this 2 B a perfect fic.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in HP. I own only their children and their friends and so on. The rest are all a la J.K. Rowling. 

Set-up

This is the set-up. Who has been married to whom and who are their children. (I'm sorry if it's not all to your liking, you can review and say what you think.) The ages of course change as the story goes on. The people grow older. This is how it is at the beginning.

Harry Potter – Ginny Potter

James Potter (14)

Emma Potter (11)

Ron Weasley – Hermione Weasley

Daniel Weasley (14)

Dean Thomas – Parvati Thomas

Lee Thomas (14)

Tamarah Thomas (11)

Seamus Finnigan – Hannah Finnigan

Denise Finnigan (13)

Louisa Finnigan (11)

Neville Longbottom – Lavender Longbottom

Rodney Longbottom (14)

Sarah Longbottom (11)

Draco Malfoy – Pansy Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy (14))

Vera Malfoy (11)

Vincent Crabbe – Zabini Crabbe 

Leighton Crabbe (14)

Andrea Crabbe (11)

Gregory Goyle – Millicent Goyle

Magdalene Goyle (11)

(There are more people in this story. But these are just the most important people.)

Chapter 1, Introducing

Hey, 

I'm Emma Potter. I'm just _so_ glad today, sorry if you're not. 

I've got my Hogwarts Letter!! I thought it would never come, cause stupid idiot James (my fourteen year old brother) was plaguing me the whole summer. Saying I wasn't a witch. The 'odd one out' of the family. And that I wouldn't get a letter at all. 

Anyway, tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley, mum and dad, James and me. Just to buy all the stuff James and I need for Hogwarts and a few other things mum and dad need for potions.

__

And I'll be getting an owl!! I think I'll go for the Snowy owl and call her 'Mississippi'. That sounds stupid, huh? But it's the only name I can think of. 

I'll tell you a bit about myself. I'm of medium height, I've got long, wavy, nearly auburn hair (very dark red) and green eyes. I love music, hanging around with my best friend Tamarah Thomas and playing Quidditch. I'm in a Quidditch team in town, called 'Unicorn' and I'm Seeker on the team. 

I'll be starting my first year at Hogwarts, I'm so excited. James will be starting his fourth year. He loves Hogwarts and has loads of friends there.

I hope I'll make friends fast. I'm not shy or anything, only I hope they'll like me. 

Dad says I'll get to meet a load of people, whose parents were my parents' friends at Hogwarts. I've met Danny, he's my cousin and my brother's best friend. I've met Lee too, another friend. But mum said there'll be girls too. 

I'd better get on with the packing. We'll have to do loads more after tomorrow, but hey, I'll just start it off now. 

xxxxxx *Emma Potter* 

****

Hi, 

My name's Tamarah Thomas. I'm eleven. My mum's called Parvati and my dad's called Dean. My brother's called Lee. 

My best friend is Emma Potter. She's the daughter of the famous Harry Potter (wow!) She's a really good sort. We've known each other from about three years old.

Anyway, I'm a brunette. I've got long, dark brown hair, but very deep blue eyes. I'm not very tall, but not small either. I mostly wear my hair loose, in a ponytail or sometimes a braid if I have time. 

I'm quite shy. I don't make friends so quick as Emma does. She's such a fireball! We're so different from each other. 

I like Quidditch and reading. I'm chaser on the team in town. 

Well, I want to be in Hogwarts right now. I got my letter just this morning!

We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We're meeting up with Emma, James and their parents. 

Okay, I'll have to go now. Dad just called me downstairs.

Bye, Tamarah. 

****

Hiya,

I'm called Louisa Finnigan. I'll be going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry this year!!! I've just got my letter! 

The only thing is: I don't know anyone yet. I suppose loads of the people who go there know all about Hogwarts and everybody's friends already. Oh, I could ask mum or dad about Hogwarts. But I don't know anybody yet!! Dad said something about his old friends at school and their children. A lot of them are my age.

Well, I'll tell you a bit about me: I'm very tall for my age. Everybody says I look about 14. I hate it. I've got very straight, dark blond hair to my shoulders. And very dark brown eyes. I'm not abnormally pretty or anything. Just an ordinary eleven year old. 

Hey, Denise has just butt in. This is my thirteen year old sister. She has really long, very light blond hair and deep blue eyes. She's got loads of friends at Hogwarts. 

Anyway, maybe we'll meet people who'll be going to Hogwarts tomorrow in Diagon Alley.

I am glad I'm not muggle born! Then it would be even worse thinking about making friends. All those folks from Slytherin'll hate you. I'd love to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Only I don't think I'll be put in Ravenclaw. I'm not that clever sort, haha! My mum was in Hufflepuff, but everyone says it's really dull. Denise is in Ravenclaw, but my dad was in Gryffindor. Oh, I hope so that I'll be too. 

Well, see you after tomorrow! I'll do some more packing now!

See ya, Louisa

Hi Folks,

I'm Sarah Longbottom. Stupid surname, huh? Well, I'm actually a witch and I'll be going to Hogwarts!

You might've heard of my parents. Their names are Neville and Lavender. I've got one brother called Rodney. He's a bit dumb. I always have to help him doing everything. He's fourteen, for goodness sake! He's got friends at Hogwarts, luckily: James Potter, Danny Weasley and Lee Thomas. They're really popular. Especially Potter. I don't know them though. I wish I did. I'd love to meet Harry Potter's son, you know. 

Hey, I'm not telling you any stuff about me! Well, here goes: I've got curly, light blond hair and bright, brown eyes. I'm really small for my age. I look about eight or nine. I hate it!

People see Rodney and me and they go: "Aaah, are you walking with your little sister, how nice..."

But Rodney doesn't even hear them say it! He's so stupid. 

I like helping people, reading and learning about new things. Okay, I know that sounds way dull, but it's not! I don't make friends very fast. They all don't understand me, until we get to know each other better. So they think me boring. 

I'll be going to Diagon Alley with Rodney and my parents tomorrow morning. I'm so looking forward to it. I really want a wand. And maybe I can get a pet owl too. Um...a name, I think I'll call him Hugo! Yes, that'll do alright. 

And oh yeah, another thing, **_I do not play Quidditch!_** I know, everyone does. But you see, we don't really have enough money to pay the lessons for me and my parents have never actually played, so, who'll teach me?? I suppose I'll learn to play at school.

I'm so nervous!

Okay, bye, Sarah Longbottom.

A.N: this was it for the first chapter. I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I can. It's the holidays, so that'll turn out okay. I so hope you liked it. Just Pleeeeaaaassssseeee Review!! Oh, and another thing: I hate people who read fics and then don't review! So, If I catch you... Flames are okay!

Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed. I luv you all!!

Well, I've only just posted the last chapter and I'm already starting this new one. Cause I really want to get to the good parts. I hate beginnings. In this chapter, Emma and Tamarah go to Diagon Alley (with James, Lee and parents of course). They meet a few new people. 

Disclaimer: You know, have a peek at the set-up and you'll see. I do not own anyone of the older generation, only the new one. I do own the new James Potter, the character, not the name. I also own some of the new people at school and wherever. TigerLily*

Chapter 2, Diagon Alley

We're in Diagon Alley now: My parents, Jamsie and me! I know 'Jamsie' sounds stupid, but I love to tease James, anyway he teases me too (more often). 

Well, we're going in to the robes shop. James and I both need new ones, for school and for at home. Oh yeah, Jamsie needs dress robes! For his dances at Hoggie's! Just hope he chooses a _pink _one!

****

James and Emma stepped into 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions. 

Emma looked around. She had been in here loads of times before, but it had never been so crowded as it was now. There were people on stools everywhere. Women were taking measures. It looked like there were only Hogwarts kids. 

James grabbed her arm. 

"Come on, Em! We've got to find someone who'll help us. You don't want to hang around here all day, do you?" He nearly 'dragged' Emma over to a woman who was standing near a wall, apparently bored.

"Hi, ehm...We need new robes and dress robes, please."

The woman smiled. "Okay then, who first?" James and Emma looked at each other. "You go," James said, pushing Emma towards the tall, smiling witch. 

Emma looked around while she was standing on the wooden stool, the woman measuring. 

The was a girl next to her, who was standing on the stool too. Emma thought she looked way haughty. The girl smiled when she saw Emma looking at her. The girl had very light blond hair in a tight bun and light blue eyes. "Hello, good morning!" the girl said in a high pitched, haughty voice. 

James bit his lip, looking at the girl and Emma, trying hard to keep his face straight. 

"Hey..ehm..what's your name?" Emma asked the girl, smiling weakly. 

The girl stuck her head high in the air and then said: "Well, of course you must have heard of my family name. Oh, I don't think I know yours though, you don't seem the type. _My _name is Annika Phinny-Whitton." 

James then did burst out laughing. Annika looked around at him. "You think my name funny, do you?" she stuck her head even higher in the air (if that was possible,) "Don't you know, I'm the daughter of the Minister for Magic himself!" 

Emma shrugged at James and mouthed: "Why are you laughing?" James stopped laughing and grinned at her. "I'll tell you outside," he mouthed back.

Annika tuned back to Emma. "So, what's your name then? I suppose that's your brother," she said, pointing a long nailed, pink polished finger at James. 

"You two have got the same eyes." Emma smiled. "I'm Emma Potter and this is James Potter." She said, gesturing towards James. 

The girl seemed completely abashed. "P..Potter, did you say?" she asked. "You mean you're the son and daughter of _Harry Potter_?" Emma just nodded her head, getting bored of this girl. "Wow..." she said.

Emma was sure, she didn't like her. Annika frowned. "But Mr. Potter's very rich, isn't he? I mean, he's an important head of department at the Ministry and was a brilliant Quidditch player in his twenty's. I've heard you live in a mansion. But you don't seem that rich, when I look at you." Emma looked down at her clothes. She didn't see anything exactly wrong with them. They were her midnight blue dress robes, the ones she always wore when she went shopping. They were made of satin and Emma loved them. She looked at James. He was looking down at his emerald green robes. Then he looked at Annika, as coldly as he could. 

"_What d'you mean?!_" he snarled at her. "You mean our robes don't match your stuck-up ones at all? I'm glad they don't!!" Annika seemed so shocked at the way she was spoken to, that she looked down at the ground and didn't say another word.

After they had bought their robes, gloves, cloaks, hats and James' new dark blue dress robes, they walked out of the shop. 

James was still angry with Annika. "Who does she think she is, talking to us like that!" Emma looked at her brother. "Well, you know, she _is_ the Minister's daughter." James looked angry. "That's no reason to say all those things!" He grinned. " Lazarus Phinny-Whitton is so stupid, he can't do anything on his own, everyone else helps him. And that's what she's proud of!" Emma laughed. 

"And her own clothes," James went on, "She should take a good look at herself in her Barbie-robes!" 

Emma and James walked to 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.' Emma and James' parents and Lee and Tamarah would meet there, have and ice cream and then go buy their books. 

After a minute or so, when their parents were waiting there with them, Emma saw Lee and Tamarah running towards them.

"Em!! Jamsie!!" Tamarah called. She hugged them both. **"Tamar!!!"** Emma screamed. "I thought you would never come!" James laughed and looked at Emma, grinning. "There's no need to be so dramatic about it!" Emma frowned. "Oh, can't you just keep your comments to yourself, James?!"

After they all had had an ice cream, 'the kids' were allowed to go buy their books, wands, potion ingredients, phials, telescopes, scales, cauldrons and animals together. First they went to get the wands for Emma and Tamarah, then the telescopes, phials, scales and cauldrons, then their books, quills and parchment and after all that, to the Eeylops Owl Emporium. 

Emma looked around. There were all sorts of owls in cages everywhere. "Are you getting an owl too?" she asked Tamarah. Tamarah nodded her head. "Yeah!" she said. 

Emma called to Tamarah. "This is _exactly_ 'Mississippi!'" She pointed at a very small, pure white, snowy owl in a cage. He was so cute. Tamarah chose a little barn owl she christened 'Eustace'. They bought the two owls, plus some owl food and treats. They carried their new owls in cages, as they walked out of the shop.

Then they went to the Quality Quidditch Supplies. James and Lee both needed new brooms. They were the best chasers on the Gryffindor Team. They saw the brand new 'Skyfighter' in the window. Everybody was talking about it. It was the best broom of the moment. It was quite expensive though. But as James and Lee both had got a lot of money from their parents for a new broom, they bought it anyway. 

"_We're _not allowed new brooms!" Emma said, disappointed. 

They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, where their parents would come in about half an hour, so they could have a drink before that. 

James, Lee, Emma and Tamarah all sat down at a round table with a mug of hot butterbeer each. 

It was quite busy. Lots of Hogwarts students were there, but adults too. 

Emma turned on her chair and saw... Annika and another girl right behind them. She nudged James and pointed.

"Oh gaud.." he sighed, rolling his eyes. Annika had just noticed them too. She came over to their table with her friend. "Hi everybody!" she said. 

Emma groaned. Luckily, Annika didn't notice. She was too busy talking to James, who she surprisingly seemed to like. "This is Meline Avery." She said, pointing to the very petite, blondine, behind her. 

Annika and Meline sat down at their table and started talking. Tamarah & Lee didn't seem to like them much either. 

"We've got to beat it," James said after some time. Emma could see he had just enough of Annika and Meline. 

James, Emma, Lee and Tamarah stood up abruptly. They decided to wait outside for their parents.

****

Well, I'm home again by now. It's September the first tomorrow! (Wow)

I've got to get up early and set off. I've finished my packing, so as it's eleven o'clock, Dang it, I'm going to bed. 

Bye,Emma

A.N: The second chapter, done, finito! Yay. You will have to Review and say whatever about this story. The next chapter will be about everyone on the train of to Hoggie's. TigerLily*

Hey, It's hurrying up, huh? Yes, I thought so too. But I want this story to already be in its full element when I'm off to Italy. Then I'll write more when I get back, after two and a half weeks, I promise. 

So, as I told you in the last chapter that this one will be about going to Hogwarts. And there might be a few surprises. Oh, and if you're wondering why this story is PG? Well, it's not yet now. But it will in the following chapters, ok?

Disclaimer: Oh, I hate these. Why, why, why? I own nothing in this story, not even Hogwarts and all of the terms like Quidditch, Gryffindor, and Muggle. Except for the whole new generation (not Jamsie's name, only his character) and a few others in the story. 

That's it!!!! Just Read and Review please.TigerLily*

Chapter 3, Our Compartment

James and Emma waved their parents goodbye and when Emma turned around, her own Jamsie-boy was gone! 

****

"Oh, where is that guy?!!" Emma screamed, exhausted from the drive to London and everything that went with it. She looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her. She supposed she looked stupid. _Not another thing to go wrong. Please? I haven't lost James, I haven't lost James, I haven't lost..._

She sighed. _Okay, I've lost my bro._ She would have to do everything on her own then, she thought sadly. 

She walked down the train, looking for an empty compartment, or at least, one that wasn't half full or anything. There wasn't an empty one to be found. 

__

Okay, I'll go for the half-full one.

She looked into another compartment and grinned. There was only one familiar boy in here...James. 

"So, lost all your little friends already, _have you?_" She said sarcastically, grinning wickedly at him. James tutted. 

"Isn't there any other compartment for you?" James asked. "Nope. But now I see that you're sitting here all alone, I think I might baby-sit you."

"But Danny, Lee and Kevin are coming in a few minutes!" Emma tried her hardest not to break out laughing. "I'm staying here anyway, you can't stop me!" James gaped at her and closed his mouth quickly when Emma started laughing at him. 

Emma was reading a magazine and James was staring at her with a frown on his face, when the compartment door burst open with a bang. Three people came in, two looking furious and one looking nervous. 

"You won't believe what Lee here, just did!" Kevin Summers yelled, pointing at Lee. Emma looked up from her magazine and James forgot to be angry at Emma. 

****

"He gave half of our savings for Zonko's to some **_homeless guy_ at the station!!!"** James, Danny and Kevin looked at Lee with angry looks on their faces. Lee looked at them. "He _wasn't _a homeless guy." Lee said quietly, looking at his shoes. 

****

"Was he a guy?!" Danny yelled at him. "Yeah..." Lee answered. **"Was he homeless?!"** was the next question. "Well...yeah." Danny nodded fervently. **"Homeless guy!!!"** he shouted at Lee. 

Emma started giggling at the four boys standing next to her. One pair of emerald green eyes, two pairs of brown eyes and one pair of grey eyes looked at her angrily. 

"What's _your_ problem?!" Kevin yelled at her. Emma started laughing even harder. "You guys!!" she giggled. 

Before the others could answer, the compartment door slid open for the second time and the trolley-lady walked in. As everyone else was goggling at Emma, she got there first. 

"Um...a pasty, and eh..some of those chocolate frogs...Oh and some Every-Flavour Beans, some cakes...and.." Kevin came over and stood next to her. "Hey, leave some for us!" 

Emma was talking to Danny, Kevin and James were discussing the most original ways to get detention and Lee, who was being ignored by everyone in the compartment, was playing chess on his own and losing. 

"So, what house do you think you're in?" Danny asked Emma. Emma grinned. "Of course I'll be in Gryffindor!" She looked shocked at the very thought of being put in another house. What if she was put in Slytherin?

"What're you gonna do if you're in Slytherin?" Danny asked, exposing her own thoughts for her. 

"Well, what do you think? For heaven's sake, I'll take the first train back home!! Who wouldn't?!" Danny grinned. "Hehe..." She hit him. He fell on the floor, laughing at her. Everyone looked at him. Just then, the compartment slid open. 

Everyone looked up and James groaned. Who was standing in the doorway?...a white haired girl with a sarcastic look on her face. 

"Who do we have here?" she said, pacing around the compartment. 

Emma nudged James. "Who's she?" she whispered. 

"Vera Malfoy", James answered. Emma looked at the girl. She wasn't very tall, had very light blond hair, cold grey eyes and looked even more arrogant than James and all his friends put together (which was a large sum).

Two other girls walked in, after Vera. One with a large face and short, thick brown hair and black, mean eyes. The other had glossy, blond hair, was very tall and seemed to think the whole world was made for her. 

Vera Malfoy stared at everyone in the compartment. Her eyes paused while looking at Emma. 

"I know who _you_ are," she said sarcastically, "You're Harry Potter's daughter. Emma Lily Jayne Potter." Emma's eyebrows shot up. _How does this girl know all your names?_

"You don't seem to have inherited much of our _hero_, dare I say," Emma felt herself standing up, facing the sneering girl. She was very proud of her father and couldn't take any bad comments about him. If anyone insulted him, they would think at least five times until they ever said anything again, after Emma had dealt with them. 

James knew all this, so he tried to pull his sister back down, but nothing worked. 

"Say that again!" Emma yelled. Vera smirked. "I _am_ sorry, but you look more like a bunch of newly picked carrots, than a witch." The words had barely passed her lips, when Emma hit her as hard as she could on her pale face. Vera screamed and pulled on Emma's dark red strands of hair. 

James shot up and pulled Emma off the other girl. As James didn't like to hit or kick girls, he just pushed Vera Malfoy out of their compartment and slid the door shut. 

"What did you do that for?!" Emma yelled at her brother. James gave her an odd look, didn't answer and sat down. Emma sighed and looked at the two of Vera's friends, who were still watching Emma, an amused look on both of their faces.

"What're you looking at?" Emma said, "Just get lost, this is our compartment!" The dark haired girl turned and walked out of the compartment, but the taller one didn't move. 

Just then, the train skidded to a halt and the girl fell with a scream on to James' lap. Emma narrowed her emerald green eyes. She was prepared to bet, that the girl had done it on purpose. James stood up abruptly, so that the girl fell on the floor. Without a word, he pushed this one out of the compartment too.

After about fifteen minutes, Emma looked at her watch. "Okay, all of you out! It's time to change into our robes." Lee smiled and stood up. Danny grinned secretive at her, Emma smiled back at him. Danny was just like a brother, she thought, he had always been her most favourite cousin. 

Kevin and James smirked. "Sure you don't need any help?" Kevin asked her, grinning. Emma blushed and looked down. _What did you do that for?_ The voice in her head asked, irritatingly. _What's with Kevin?_

She heard James tut and push Kevin out of the way.

"Don't take any notice of _him_." James told her, while they went to put their robes on somewhere else. 

When all four guys had left, Emma thought about Kevin Summers. She knew him for more than three years now, 

as Kevin often came over to her place, with James, Lee and Danny. She hoped she wasn't falling for him, now. Kevin had always been a good looking guy and very popular at school. As every girl would go out with him, if he asked. Emma sighed. She still didn't know. 

When they stepped out of the train, Emma looked up and gasped. The castle was so beautiful. And the lake! She bent down to touch her reflection. 

"Firs'- years! Firs'- years! This way!!" she heard someone shout. She stood up and walked over to where the loud voice was coming from. Ah, this was the big man, her father had talked about on the way to the station. He was half giant. James & co. and this Hagrid had become good friends over the years. She walked over to him. 

He waved at her when she caught his eye. "Emma Potter!" he said, grinning broadly at her. "I knew I would meet yeh sometime or other. James has been talking 'bout yeh." 

She smiled. "Yeh look exactly like yeh grandmother! The same great, wavy, auburn hair an' the green eyes." People had always said that Emma looked exactly like her grandmother. Lily Evans, When she was Emma's age. 

This grandmother had been murdered and Emma had never even seen her. Or her granddad James Potter, for that matter. James had been named after him and Emma had Lily's name put in one of her two middle names. 

James even looked exactly like their grandfather, except for the eyes, which had been very dark brown. 

Hagrid lifted Emma up and put her into a boat with three other first year girls, who, by the looks of it, had got to know each other already and were chatting away and didn't take any notice at all of Emma. 

"I'm Emma Potter." Emma said eventually, when she was sick of their continuous babbling about which house they were going to be put in. Her name made them all look at her. "You're Potter's daughter?" One chestnut haired girl asked, staring at her. "Yeah, who're you?"

They still kept staring at her, with open mouths, but introduced themselves anyway. "I'm Natalie Wood," The chestnut brown haired girl told Emma. "My name's Kathryn Brook," A black haired girl with dark brown eyes said. 

"I'm Stephanie Macmillan," A blond haired girl said. "And I'm Jade Finch-Fletchley, a tall girl with dark blond wavy hair and brown eyes said.

Emma smiled. The girls seemed quite nice. Except for that Stephanie. She looked too snooty. Emma started talking with Kathryn and Jade about their parents. Kathryn was a muggle born and Jade was a half blood, as her father was a wizard and her mother was a muggle. They found out that Emma's dad and Jade's father, Justin, had been friends at Hogwarts when they were there. When she talked to Natalie, she found out that her father, Oliver, had been Quidditch captain, while Harry was seeker. 

When they at last arrived at Hogwarts, Emma felt really hungry. The sorting should hurry up. She kept looking around for her best friend Tamarah, but still hadn't seen her at all. Then at last, her eye fell on a shy and timid looking girl, standing on her own in the entrance hall, all the students walking past her. _Hadn't she met anyone at_ _all? _Emma thought while she walked over to Tamarah. Emma had been walking up to the castle with Jade and Kathryn and they were still talking, standing next to her. She knew her best friend had always been very shy and timid. Her only friend had always been Emma, while Emma had had loads of other friends too. 

***

Tamarah walked into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, alone. The trip across the lake had been awful. She had been put in a boat with three girls: One tall, blonde and haughty, another short, chubby with brown hair and then there was Vera Malfoy. The haughty one and the short one kept staring at her stupidly the whole time. And Vera Malfoy just threw hateful remarks at her. That she was like some sort of ugly unicorn, to shy to say a word. And more of that sort of stuff.

She hadn't seen her brother or the rest of Jamsie's gang, since they had stepped on the train. She hadn't seen Emma at all. 

No one had said anything to her, or even looked at her, exept for that horrible Vera Malfoy and her gang. Everyone was too busy making new friends. She just started wishing she was at home.

Tamarah heard someone yell her name and she looked up. That had to be Emma! She saw Emma walk over to her. 

"Come on, we've got to be sorted. You can meet Jade and Kathryn."

Tamarah smiled and came over to stand with Emma's new friends. 

"This is Tamarah Thomas,"

Emma introduced her, 

"Tamar, these are Jade Finch-Fletchley and Kathryn Brook."

Tamarah smiled at the two good looking girls, who looked at her, disdainfully. Tamarah's smile faded. She knew she didn't look very pretty. Her face was too thin, pale, and her full eyebrows made her look very dark and shy. She had always been jealous of Emma's pretty face and large green eyes with beautiful red hair. Emma was very popular and made friends as quick as possible. Tamarah always needed more time to get used to the new place and new people. 

***

Emma and Tamarah stood with the other first years, waiting to be sorted into their houses. Emma felt nervous, what if she was put in Slytherin? It would be a scandal. All the Potter family was in Gryffindor. Her father, her mother, her grandparents, her great grandparents...

"Ake, Rachel," a woman's voice called and everyone went quiet. The sorting had begun.

Rachel was sorted into Ravenclaw. The table cheered, as she sat down. 

"Brook, Kathryn" Emma watched her new sort of 'friend', walk up to the chair and put the ragged hat on, which fell over her ears. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled and Kathryn ran off to the Hufflepuff table. 

'Crabbe, Andrea' was called up. Emma recognised the short girl with thick brown hair, that had been in their train compartment on the way. She was put in Slytherin.

'Druce, Ramon' became the first new Gryffindor. The table to the far left cheered as Ramon came to sit with them.

"Finch-Fletchley, Jade", Professor McGonagall called up. Emma smiled as Jade was sorted into Gryffindor. Jade waved sadly at Kathryn, who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. 

'Finnigan, Louisa' became a Gryffindor too.

When 'Goyle, Magdalene' was called up, Emma also recognised her. She was the haughty girl with Vera, in their compartment. She was also put in Slytherin.

"Hattam, Kian!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

'Howell, Ashley' then became a Hufflepuff.

Emma wished her surname began with an 'A', then it would have been all over. But now she would have to wait till near the end of the alphabet. 

'Idman, Amber', became only the second Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw didn't look too popular this year.

"Longbottom, Sarah," was called. Emma watched, as a small, blond curled girl walked up on the platform. Emma expected she would be in Hufflepuff, she didn't look very interesting. The girl put the hat on, that fell right down on her neck. The hat took a very long time deciding, before it yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!" Emma's eyebrows shot up, as Sarah walked over to the right table, looking quite pleased with herself.

The hat then declared 'Macmillan, Stephanie' a Slytherin. Emma grinned. She had been right about Stephanie. Emma watched Stephanie walking to the Slytherin table, curling her nose in disgust.Emma's large, green eyes shot back to the sorting when McGonagall shouted "Malfoy, Vera". The hat had barely touched her nearly white hairdo, when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

"Newman, Sean,' became a Ravenclaw.

"Perks, Jeffery", McGonagall called. _Oh. My. God_ Emma thought_ Your name's after this_. She started biting her lip.

Jeffery became a Hufflepuff. Emma closed her eyes as Jeffery walked off.

"Potter, Emma," Whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"She's _Harry Potter_'s daughter?"

"She's got THE green eyes."

"Her hair's different!"

Emma jammed the hat on head, just to shut out all the whispers. 

"So..." said a small voice inside the hat. "Harry Potter's daughter, huh?" Emma gripped the edges of the stool and thought, _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

"I can see you in all of the houses. You've got enough courage for Gryffindor, You're quite clever, You're a good friend and you're ambitious." 

__

Gryffindor, please, Gryffindor? "You've chosen? Sure. It's gonna be GRYFFINDOR!"

Emma felt relief spreading through her body, when she took the hat off. 

She walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down, next to Jade. She grinned at Emma. 

Emma wanted to see all the sorting, so she looked at the platform again and smirked. 

'Phinny-Whitten, Annika' was just picking the hat up, between thumb and index finger, looking disgusted. She put the hat on her beautiful light blond locks. It took nearly ten minutes until the hat decided Annika was a Hufflepuff. 

There weren't much more people to be sorted. Tamarah was still standing there. And also Natalie Wood and a few guys. 

"Red, Terry!"

SLYTHERIN!

"Thomas, Tamarah!" Emma watched her friend walk forward, looking very nervous. Emma frowned. She didn't really expect Tamarah to be sorted into Gryffindor. She didn't have much courage. But then again, she still had a chance. 

Emma crossed her fingers under the table and 'hoped for the best'.It took quite a long time with Tamarah, but in the end, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!!"

Emma nearly screamed. She hugged her friend as she sat down. Tamarah grinned.

"It actually wanted to put me in Hufflepuff, but I begged him not to." 

"Williams, Stephen!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wood, Natalie!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" Emma's face fell. She turned on her chair to look at Jade, who looked stunned. "Oh, that's a pity." Emma said sadly. 

"Zantor, William!"

"SLYTHERIN!"That was the end of the sorting. Proffesor McGonagall rolled up her parchment and took the hat away. 

"Now for the feast!!" Emma said, feeling hungry. The hall broke out talking again. 

Prof. Dumbledore said his bit and the plates then filled with all the delicious things Hogwarts provide. (*hehe*)

Everyone started to eat. Emma looked up from her plate when she saw James walk over to her. 

"Good on you, sister!"

He hugged her. 

Emma let go and raised her eyebrows as she saw half of the school looking at her. 

"What?!" 

The girls were looking at her with their mouths open. 

James kissed her on the cheek, ruffled her hair and walked of to talk to Danny. 

All the girls in the school glared at her, with jealous looks on their faces. 

"James is your boyfriend?" A Ravenclaw girl asked Emma.

"Is he a good kisser?" Another Gryffindor asked.

"Won't you let me go out with him for once?" A Hufflepuff asked.

Girls started rounding on Emma, asking stupid questions. 

"Would everyone just shut up?!" Emma yelled.

The girls staggered back a few paces. 

"James is _not_ my boyfriend, he's my _brother_. I've never actually kissed him, and if he _was_ my boyfriend, I would never let you have him for a one night stand, or something, okay?!!" 

Emma glared at all the girls still gaping at her.

"I mean, how can you ask such a stupid question!"

She sat down and started eating. No one else ate, they just gaped at her. 

And then eventually, a Gryffindor second year tapped her on the shoulder.

  
"You're so lucky he's your brother." Emma just shrugged at her. 

"I can't see what's so interesting about it all?"

"James!!" the girl yelled at her. "I mean, he's cute, funny, he's most popular guy in school...He's just perfect!" 

Emma heaved a deep sigh and started talking to Tamarah and Jade.

****

After the feast, everyone went up to their common rooms. Emma, Jade and Tamarah walked up to theirs. 

In the common room, everyone hurried to get the comfortable squashy armchairs near the fire. 

Emma and Jade succeeded in getting one, but Tamarah just let herself fall into one of the pouffes. 

James, Danny, Lee and Kevin pulled their chairs near to theirs and sat down. 

"Hi." Emma said. "Oh, this is Jade Finch-Fletchley." They smiled at Jade. "This is James, Danny, Lee and Kevin." Jade grinned at the four boys. 

"By the way, don't take much notice of Danny, he just isn't really much use." 

Danny pretended to look highly offended. "How dare you?!" 

He wrestled her to the ground. 

Jade raised her eyebrows at James. He grinned.

"Don't worry, they do this all the time."

James, Lee, Kevin, Jade and Emma decided to play gobstones. Kevin and Emma both reached towards the table at the same time to pick up the set, their lips

meeting halfway...

A.N. You're gonna kill me for stopping there, ain't ya?

But this was it for today. I might start the next chapter tomorrow. We'll see. Hope you've enjoyed it, please review!


End file.
